Lessons to Learn
by RubyRose8986
Summary: Basically MiyukixSawamura, RyosukexKuramochi, YukixJun and maybe some others Chap.1 Sawamura forgets his boyfriend's birthday. Chap.2 Miyuki has one of his 'episodes' Chap.3 H.W. Chap.4 Death. Chap.5 Truth or dare. Chap 6. NEVER complain about it being HOT EVER!
1. MiyukixSawamura-His birthday

**…..Sawamura's Apartment…..**

Sawamura's POV

Oh no! Oh no! About 1 more hour before my boyfriend gets home! I better get this gift wrapped and quick! I can't believe I forgot my boyfriend's birthday! Usually I always made sure I took some time to go shopping for a gift for all my friends. For Wakana I bought this adorable butterfly pin, for Kuramochi I brought a new game, for Haruichi I brought him a new bat and a cake, and even for Furuya I brought him some new baseball balls and a new mitch. Of all the birthday's I had to forget I forgot my boyfriend's birthday! The teasing is bad enough but he probably has something bad planned out for me if I don't give him a present.

So here I am sitting in our bedroom trying to wrap this gift for him. It was a pretty decent gift if I do say so myself. I ran to the store this morning and saw it so I brought it. COME ON! I yelled frustrated at the stupid wrapping paper how hard is to wrap a gift? WELL HARD! Oh finally it wrapped I smiled proudly before going to grab some ribbons and a bow. After I finished everything I looked at the mess I had made. I signed grabbing the scissors and tape putting them aside and started working on the ribbons and bows. Sometime during cleaning I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt something bounding me to the bed. Looking around I saw that I was tangled up in the mess. I started panicking and turned to look at the clock it was 5:46 Miyuki would be back by 6:00. NO NO NO! I started pulling at the ribbons but they were too strong I couldn't break them. I looked around for something that could help me break free but all I saw was mess. When my eyes laid on the scissors I gave up. They were my only hope but I could not reach them they were set on Miyuki's night drawer and I was too far. Even if I could get there I can't grab it my hands are bounded behind my back. Signing I gave up trying to get something that could help me. I just started tugging and pulling till I heard a car door slam.

NO NO NO NO NO! I thought panicking if Miyuki say me like this he would never let me hear the end of it! I looked around at the clock and saw it was 5:55. Only been 9 minutes since I last checked it felt so much longer. I started panicking again as I heard the front door open and close. I gave up all hope and sat quietly waiting for Miyuki to come in.

"Sawamura I'm ho-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Miyuki fell to the ground laughing his head off as he got to our room.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" I yelled angrily

"How did you get tangled up like that?" he laughed getting off the floor

"I was wrapping you a gift" I mumbled

"Huh and by that you probably meant you forgot my birthday till today right?" he came closer to me till he was on my-our bed.

"No" I spurted avoiding his eyes

"You totally did didn't you?" he asked and I could feel him smirking without looking at him

"SO WHAT IF I DID HELP ME!" I yelled getting frustrated

"No I don't think I will" Miyuki smirked

"WHY WHY NOT?" I asked angrily

"Why not indeed where's my gift?" he asked smugly oh how I wish I could whip that smug look off his face!

"Under the bed!" I snapped

"Okay" he said reaching down to get his gift. He moved to an edge of the bed and opened the gift. He gasped a bit when he saw what was inside. "Eijun you-"

"I figured we could have something that connected us but if you don't want it its fine" I said really quickly while blushing

"Eh? So you bought me this so we could be connected?" he teased

"SHUT UP! WHAT IF I DID?!" I yelled blushing

"I like it Thank you Eijun" Miyuki said

"huh?" I asked

"I said thank you Eijun" he repeated

"Wow you actually have manners!" I said surprised

"what is that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Nothing really" I said smirking a trait I picked up living with humanity's biggest jerk

Miyuki's POV

"Oh really?" Eijun gasped as I started touching his shaft through his pants

"Miyuki!" he gasped

"hai?" I asked smugly

"I need-AH!" he gasped as I tore off all off our clothes and started playing with his shaft

"What do you need?" I teased smirking

"I need you" he mumbled

"Me to do what?" I asked

"I need you in me" he mumbled again

"huh? What do you need in you can you explain it more clearly?" I asked

"GOD DAMN IT MIYUKI I NEED YOUR COCK UP MY ASS AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT NOW I WIL-AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as I entered him quickly luckily I lubed myself up earlier

"You like that?" I asked trailing kisses up and down my lovers body

"Yes!" he gasped as I started moving and thrusting into his sweet spot.

I groaned as I felt his insides tightening and he screamed as he came. I yelled my lover's name as I came as well. I smiled as I hugged Eijun

"Miyuki?" he called

"Yes?" I asked

"Now can you untie me?" he asked

"Nope"

"Huh?" he asked clearly confused

"Not till you call me Kazuya" I smirked

"You stupid jerk you had to go and ruin the moment!"

"Not helping" I said smirking

"Fine Kaaa-zu-uu-ya" he said turning his head around so I couldn't see his face but I still saw his blush

"Now was that so hard?" I asked smirking as I cut the ribbons with the scissors. I love Eijun to pieces but I would never get tired of teasing him.

* * *

><p>OHHH I can't stop squealing! After I typed it I reread it and I started squealing! Oh I was thinking of like a series of drabbles of the baseball team! I have so many ideas. I like typing one-shots a lot more than typing series mostly because it's a lot easier. Tell me what you think! I would also appreciate ideas from you guys too. You guys will get credit so don't worry your messy heads about that. Bye-Bye :)<p> 


	2. MiyukixSawamura-An 'Episode'

**Alright Alright before you read the story read this: I am not normal but in my defense-I got nothing :P**

My POV

The house was all dark and you could hear nothing but the lightning outside banging and hammering the earth. Inside all you could hear was silence. The younger male that lived in the house was on the sofa and was randomly flipping through a book while shivering every time he heard lightning. While his lover was still outside but he knew he would be okay since his lover was strong and could take care of himself but he couldn't help but worry. As the younger male flipped to another page there was a loud crash and he shrieked a little for he was terrified of thunderstorms but he held his ground and kept on flipping through the book. Then there was another crash but this time it was the front door. Looking up he younger male saw his lover

"Miyuk-" He was cut off immediately as Miyuki pinned him to the wall and stripped him "Miyuki?! What are you doin-ngh!" the younger male moaned as his lover bit down on his sweet spot on the right side of his neck and drew blood

"Eijun huh? It would be a shame to hurt you" Miyuki mumbled and took off his glasses showing his glowing golden eyes

"Miyuki?" Sawamura whimpered knowing he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow

"Yes? Eijun?" Miyuki asked

"What happened?"

"Nothing just craving for you" Miyuki mumbled and pulled his lover into a quick peck on the lips before stripping his own clothes and grabbing some lube

"Miyuk-AGH!" Sawamura screamed as he lover pounded hard into his sweet spot and tightened his grip on his legs

"Yes?"

"Faster!" Sawamura whined as his lover slowed down

"Your wish is my command" Miyuki said and pounded over and over till both males came HARD! As they leaned on the sofa and snuggled up to sleep. Sawamura knew Miyuki wouldn't remember tonight as this was another one of his 'episodes' but he most definitely will.

* * *

><p>Sawamura: What was that?!<p>

Me: What what was that?

Sawamura: The whole freaking story!

Me: What story? *Tilts my head*

Sawamura: DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!

Me: I'm not *pouts*

Sawamura: I am not afraid of thunderstorms and the 'episode' was all wrong

Me: Oh really? Wait how is the 'episode' all wrong?

Sawamura: *whispers* he's wayyyy scarier than that during one of his 'episode'

Me: Oh I se-

Miyuki: What are you guys talking about?

Sawamura and me: Nothing!

Miyuki: Eh? I see *narrows eyes, grabs Sawamura and walks away*

Sawamura: WAHHH! HELP ME!

Me: KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!

Sawamura: TRAITO-AGH!

Me: I SAID KEEP IT DOWN! well see ya'll next time! oops I mean see you guys next time bye-bye! :)


	3. MiyukixSawamura-NEVER do HWwith Miyuki

Sawamura's POV 

"MIYUKI YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" I moaned throwing my hands up in the air in frustration from not being able to concentrate on my homework then again even if I could I would not understand it

"I know" he said as he continued what he was doing

"Then why'd you suggest for me to come over?" I yelled angrily as a blush increased

"Because I was horny" he commented and stole a kiss

"MIYUKI! AHH!" I moaned as he continued playing with me

"You like that baby? Well of course you do since you are a faggot" he started dirty talking me and he knew I liked it

"Miyuki I need to finish ah! my ngh homework nghhh before AHHHHHH!" I screamed my release

"You need what?" he teased licking my earlobe

"You" I blushed

"Well too bad you have work to do" he said and turned towards his homeowrk. THAT BASTARD! i growled in my head before trying to sow my breathing and continue homework. Remind me to NEVER do my homework or any work with a twisted bastard EVER!


	4. All-Death

I forgot how painful it was when you lose someone, how painful your heart would be. I was a fool to open my heart again. I should've learned my lesson the first couple of times. I should've just kept the barrier that I had created for my heart up, I shouldn't have taken it down. I should've locked these emotions away, I should've stayed away from him. I should have paid attention when we were crossing the street but instead I was talking to him. I should have seen that truck coming and I should have moved out of the way. I should've stayed in my dark world. I shouldn't have let him get near me but I did and now he's going to die because of me. All because of...me.

It's ironic how life can be right? One moment you are smiling and laughing with the love of your life on a sunny day in May. Then the next your love is dead on the ground taking in his last breaths and the last sight of the world. Leaving you shattered beyond repair, leaving you empty, leaving you destroyed. Ever since that day I made sure, I vowed I would not fall victim to this power called love but here I am foolishly falling in love and now crying my heart out if there was any left all beacuse I hadn't followed my rule the one my mind told me to follow. i shouldn't have let my heart take over my mind, now that I have I'm paying for it and I have a feeling it isn't the last time I'm going to have to pay for lack of self control.

So why don't I just end it? No reason to stay behind anymore. He was the 2nd love that I had died the second one from a car crash and each time it was to save me. I should leave I need to leave. I don't want to feel this pain anymore

Click

Boom

Bang

...


	5. Multi-Truth or Dare?

Miyuki's POV

"Serves you right!" I smirked as I watched Kuramochi eat 'Sawamuras's cooking"

"*COUGH* COUGH* COUGH* What is this?" he yelled spitting it out

"He's a bakamura but he can't possibly make something this horrid!" he yelled as Sawamura huffed in annoyance

"Its dirt with chopped up worms" I smirked

"WHAT THE HECK! REMIND ME TO NEVER PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH YOU!" and he was gone leaving me to smirk

"Um Miyuki?"

"Yes?" I asked looking at Ryousuke's little brother

"Um"

"what?"

"Nothing never mind" and we continued

"Chris Truth or Dare?" I asked smirking knowing that Chris knew whether he chose truth or dar he was going to suffer

"Truth"

"Who is your lover if you don't have one who is your crush?" I smirked

"Tanba" he groaned and turned away from me

"Figures your turn"

"Sawamura Truth or dare?"

"Um Truth?" he would usually go with dare but what just happened with Kuramochi's dare was still in his head

"Who was your first crush?" damn that Chris he was getting on my nerves and he knew it

"Miyuki"

"Wait what really you"

"I Never fell in love" he shrugged

"Haruichi truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Where do you think you're brother is?"

"Having *** with Kuramochi-senpai" he blushed and I saw Sawamura roll his eyes

"Miyuki Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to leave and take Sawamura with you" he smirked I don't like that coming from him. Coming from Ryousuke was normal but not him. I guess he was pretty mad over the dare that I had given him

"WHat no Haruichi!" sawamura whined as I tugged him with me smirking

* * *

><p>Btw. the dare Miyuki gave Haruichi was to give furuya a lap dance<p>

Bbtw. MIyuki was mad at Kuramochi for daring Sawamura to kiss Chris

Bbbtw. Ryousuke was banshined from the room when he was about to kill Miyuki for giving his little brother that dare

Bbbbtw. Everyone else left once Ryousuke suggested they play Truth or Dare

Bbbbbtw. OKay I get it its getting annoying so bye bye


	6. Miyusawa,YukiJun,RyouKura

Miyuki and Sawamura's apartment

"HOT HOT HOT ITS FREAKING HOT!" Sawamura whined sitting on the couch

"I know just bare with it!" Kuramochi snapped

"Why should I you were the one that broke the A.C.!" Sawamura yelled

"I know but it was Ryo-san's fault for making me play catch with him!" Kuramochi screamed

"I agree with him! Ryousuke YOU ARE IN FREAKING TROUBLE!" Jun yelled as he stood up but collapsed again the heat was getting to him

"Hey where are they?" Sawamura asked looking around not finding Miyuki, Ryousuke or Yuki

"I don't know but they better not of left us here!" Kuramochi yelled

"Oh once I get my feaking hands on them I will freaki-" Jun never finished

"AHHHHH ITS COLD!" Sawamura, Kuramochi and Jun yelled at them same time as something cold penetrated them

"MIYUKI!"

"YUKI!"

"RYO-SAN!" the three yelled whipping around to face their lovers/boyfriend

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Miyuki laughed as Ryousuke held back a smile and Yuki chuckling softly

"Well you said it was hot" Ryousuke smirked as he pushed the cold popsicle deeper into Kuramochi making him yell

"Yah but this is j-just ah way too c-cold and i-it isn't a g-good met-thod!" Sawamura struggled to speak as Miyuki moved the popsicle around

"Oh really but you sound like you're enjoying it S-a-w-a-m-u-r-a E-I-j-u-n-k-u-n" Miyuki purred into Sawamura's ears

"Get a room!" Kuramochi managed to yell out

"Right back at ya" Miyuki huffed and scooped Sawamura up and headed to their room

"AHHHHHH!" that's when the three learned to NOT complain about it being hot to their lovers cause they WILL end up being sore and in pain AND EVEN HOTTER the next day!

* * *

><p>OHHHH I had SO much fun writing this beca-<p>

Sawamura: Because you're a freaking devil!

Kuramochi: A SADIST EVEN WORSE THAN RYO-SAN!"

Jun: YEAH YOU SHOULD GO TO FREKAING HELL

Me: Yah right why don't you go and complain to your lovers? *smirks* Bye-Bye!


	7. MiyuSawa,RyouKura-In the woods

My POV

"Bakiyuki we're lost because of you!" Sawamura shouted

"I know just calm down I'm calling Chris-senpai" Miyuki grabbed his phone and frowned

"What?" Sawamura asked glaring at Miyuki

"No service" Miyuki signed and looked around

"WHAT! Oh no I'm going to die and next to a jerk!" Sawamura shouted pacing back in forth

"What did you say you bakamura!" Miyuki yelled getting annoyed by the boys pacing after like 10 seconds "It's your fault that we're lost!" Miyuki yelled

"NO it isn't ITS yours!" Sawamura yelled back

"No it isn't you let the wind carry away the map!" Miyuki yelled taking a step towards Sawamura

"Well that's because you didn't bring the compass! Chris-senpai handed it to you and you said it was no problem!" Sawamura yelled moving closer to Miyuki

"Well that's becasue I didn't think you were stupid enough to lose the map!" Miyuki retorted up in Sawamura's face

"I knew I should not have come with you!I HATE YOU!" Sawamura said getting right back at Miyuki's face

"I knew I SHOULD HAVE stayed back at camp rather than coming out in the forest!" Miyuki yelled ltterally in Sawamura's face

"Well that makes TWO OF US!" Sawamura huffed back angrily glaring daggers at Miyuki(he picked it up from the devil himself)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Miyuki leaned in and connected their lips. Sawamura kissed back blushing

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh so you do like me" Miyuki teased "you were lying when you said you hate me" it was not a question it was a fact

"Shut it we still need to find Kuramochi and Haruichi's brother!" Sawamura blushed trying to push Miyuki off-trying

"Hump Ryousuke clearly plotted to bring Kuramochi into the woods and lost" Miyuki snorted

"Wait what?" Sawamura asked confused

"Ryousuke wanted some time alone with Kuramochi you get that right?" Miyuki smirked smuggly

"Wait if you knew that then wh-no no NO NO WAY I AM NO DOING IT IN THE WOODS WITH YOU!" Sawamura yelled backing away

"Too bad" Miyuki smirked advancing on Sawamura

Back at Camp

"You know they are not coming back right?" Chris asked Kataoka

"Yes I do"

"hum"

* * *

><p>Just an idea that popped into my head! :) BYE-BYE<p> 


End file.
